beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Dragoon MS Ultimate Version
The MA-01 Beyblade Dragoon MS Ultimate Version is an Attack-Type Beyblade of the Hard Metal System line, designed as the upgrade version of the A-126 Beyblade Dragoon MS. It was featured briefly in the series finale of Beyblade G-Revolution anime in the original Japanese dub, though it was edited out from North American dub. It was also featured in the final volumes of the manga series and eventually replaced by Dragoon MF in it's finale. Introduced shortly after the release of the original A-126 Dragoon-Metal Storm, the Dragoon-MS Ultimate Version quickly became a highly sought-after item, attributed most of its popularity to its Spinning Core: the Grip Flat Core (Ultimate Mode). This part alone has become something of hot-commodity in the Beyblade community. The quality and its stellar applications in Attack-type customizations has made this Beyblade an exceedingly rare item to find. Parts Details Bit Protector: Dragoon Emblem The Bit Protector is constructed entirely of white ABS Caul plastic and The stick decal sheet included with the Starter Set provides two, circular decorative options; one featuring a stylized tattoo of Dragoon's head sitting against a red background, with the words "DRAGOON" and "Beyblade Metal System" (in smaller font) italicized in white beneath it; the other features a dynamic, full-colored illustration of the Bit-Beast Dragoon (different from the original Dragoon MS) against a yellow background. Attack Ring: Ultimate Attacker The Ultimate Attacker features a four-wing design--the signature design element of the Dragoon Beyblades. The Cross Wings ABS Caul is the identical to the A-126 Dragoon-Metal Storm's Metal Attacker; however, the "Left Spike" Metal Frame featured some distinctively different design elements. The four (4) dragon heads aside, the metal frame features four (4) attack spikes with light protrusions for increased impact pressure. Performance-wise, the Ultimate Attacker functions like Metal Attacker, with reliable Smash Attack capability, but the later Beyblade releases have since eclipsed the value of this part with their superior performance levels. Weight Disk: Circle Wide Circle Wide is part of the Wide series of Weight Disks and as it's name states, it is wide and shaped like a circle. It is quite smooth, resulting in a perfect circle. As with all Wide Weight Disks, Circle Wide focuses it's weight to the outside. Circle Wide mainly has use in Attack, Endurance, and Zombie customizations, and along with Ten Wide, they are mostly used due to being the heaviest of all Wide Weight Disks, with 14 grams in weight. Running Core: Grip Flat Core (Ultimate Mode) The axis of this RC is a flat tip made of soft red rubber. The material used and its 5mm diameter flat axis gives any Beyblade customization incredible traction and mobility. Easily making it popular choice for most HMS-Attack customizations. But these qualities makes it very difficult to use for even the most skilled and seasoned player. Gallery Bey78.jpg Dragoon MS UV - HMS 5 Saint Beasts Booster Version (Proto Grey) DGMSUV.png|Dragoon MS Ultimate Ver. DGMSUV3.png|Ultimate Attacker Top View DGMSUV5.png|Ultimate Attacker Bottom View DGMSUV6.png|Grip Flat Core (Ultimate Version) DGMSUV7.png|Dragoon MS UV Side View DGMSUV10.png|Dragoon MS UV stickers DGMSUV11.png|Dragoon MS UV Side view Comparison of Dragoon MS UV & Dragoon MS DGMSUV2.png|Metal Attacker vs. Ultimate Attacker comparison (Side View) DGMSUV8.png|Metal Attacker vs. Ultimate Attacker comparison (Upper View) DGMSUV9.png|Metal Attacker vs. Ultimate Attacker comparison (Bottom View) DGMSUV12.png|Grip Flat Core (Ultimate Version)'s tip vs. Grip Flat Core's tip DGMSUV13.png|Running Core Tip Comparison (Grip Flat & Grip Flat (Ultimate) DragoonMSUV LimeGreen Stickers.jpg|Decal Sheet from HMS Random Booster Act 2 DragoonMSUV LimeGreen Top.JPG|Light Green Version (Top View) DragoonMSUV LimeGreen Side.JPG|Light Green Version (Side View) DragoonMSUV LimeGreen Under.JPG|Light Green Version (Bottom View) Variants *Limited Proto Gray Version (Japanese: ): Released in the HMS 5 Saint Beasts Booster pack. *Light Green Version (Japanese: ): Released in the HMS Random Booster Act 2. Trivia *This Beyblade become one of the first Japanese exclusives, as the American-International company, Hasbro, for purposes unknown, never released this Bey. *In the final episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution, Dragoon MSUV's bit-beast was depicted as a winged-version of Dragoon with a fiery aura in Tyson's final battle with Brooklyn. Yet, in Tyson's last match of the series with Kai, Dragoon is seen in its normal state. Reference Category:Beyblades Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Attack Types Category:Hard Metal System Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Merchandise Category:Original Series Category:Hard Metal System Beyblades Category:Tyson's Beyblades Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Beyblades